List of all Daevenfell sessions
The complete list of every single session in Daevenfell. We recommend you start at 0, for the full experience. PROLOGUE 0 - Character creation Party created. The gang saves Ycaron from brigands. 1 - Last Night on Davenfeldt The gang travels to the festival, but is mixed up in a love triangle between Valzmar, Rolf-Kårfu and Uliana. Then they’re sucked into Daevenfell, meet up with Narrow, cross a river and found New Rope. CHAPTER 1: WORLD OF THE EXILED MOON 2 - World of the Exiled Moon One year time skip. Ycaron is mayor. Party travels south to scout Barricade. Find Urql and his son. Return to find the city under March occupation. Submit to Fletch’s rule. 3 - A Tough Knot Party travels to the Fey Woods on Fletch’s orders and discovers Tír Annouhns. Tell Fletch it contains treasure. Trick him to his death. Monir is killed. 4 - We Must Carry On Edith Ra is recruited and the Resistance established. New Rope liberated from the March. 5 - Back to the Fey-ture Return to Fey Woods. Party is stopped by locked door in Tír Annouhns. Vagrant arrives in New Rope and party must convince him everything is fine. Edith impersonates Fletch and succeeds. CHAPTER 2: SHADOW OF THE MARCH 6 - Shadow of the March Party travels to Woodrock to gather allies. Descends into Swennegall. 7 - Beneath Woodrock Daybreak is revealed to be Folgi. Attends ghost party. Party defeats the monster of Swennegall. Retrieves water of life. Moves into Woodrock, now Woodrope. 8 - Masters of Woodrope Party orders lootbox economy, then travels to Heather, kills soldiers along the way. Decides to breach walls by bag of holding. 9 - The Moonlit Bag Trick Party confront Githyanki in Astral Plane. Wins, meets Ryan and learns world is swallowed by Gyevroo. Enters Heather. 10 - Heather Party is cornered by Pilgrim, but Ycaron seduces Myrtha. Ridqek and Kaun arrested. Recruits children to the cause. 11 - Folgy alone Ridqek and Kaun escape. Pilgrim is framed. Burnt Priest Tower instilled as secret contact and Myrtha’s advisor. Inquisitor spotted. CHAPTER 3: HOMEFRONT 12 - Homefront Return to Woodrope. Lootbox economy is go. Delves deeper into Swennegall. Folgi reveals himself as familiar of Haggadahn. 13 - Folgy Unleashed Ycaron killed by Folgi. Folgi killed by Ridqek. Edith takes up mantle as new Ycaron. Skip and RealYcaron arrive. 14 - Prince Ycaron? Inquisitor arrives in city. Tricked by Edith and Kaun. Haggadahn killed. CHAPTER 4: REMNANTS OF THE REALM 15 - Remnants of the Realm Second trip to Tír Annouhns. Party enters the floating citadel for the first time. 16 - Tír Annouhns Kaun is killed. Encounter Genji in Waterworld. Rosencrantz kills Skip and Genji. 17 - Survival Arrive in Fireworld, encounter Teft and Lhoris. Alliance with dwarves. Generates pyramid. 18 - Pyramid Traverses pyramid. Defeats Mummy Lord. Ridqek leaves. 19 - Unworthy Ridqek fails to return, so party goes back for him. Deemed unworthy. Realizes three weeks have passed. Returns to Woodrope and is presented with options: Defend Heather, help Morass, ally with New Dasos, explore Barge Town. CHAPTER 5: HEAVY LIES THE CROWN 20 - Heavy Lies the Crown Return to Heather. Kills Tower to trick Vanderhelm. Vanderhelm discovers Edith and attacks. 21 - Vanderhelm Defeats Vanderhelm, and recruits him to the cause. Swings by New Dasos to learn world is dying. 22 - Barge Town Heads towards Barge Town. Steals a boat by Sunken Bridge. 23 - Icicle Visits Barge Town with few results. Bypass March navy. Meet Har’tovh Kee. Arrive in Easthold, party nearly splits as Ycaron attacks Imrys and loses. 24 - The Drow of Easthold Party travels north, meets Kaul Morass, enter Sanatorium. 25 - Nemesis Party meets Gargaroth and Balloq. Edith kills Gargaroth. Party splits in three. CHAPTER 6: PEOPLE OF THE DYING WORLD 26 - People of the Dying World Resistance learns Bryan is coming to New Rope. Ycaron is crowned king. Morass set their sights toward Lachstein. 27 - The Storm Begins to Rise Resistance arrive in New Rope to prepare for battle. Gainswood arrives. Ycaron kills Imrys. Morass arrive at Lachstein. 28 - The Gainswood Gambit Resistance kill Vagrant and Hyvvar, and capture Gainswood. 29 - Live to Fight Another Night Resistance interrogate Gainswood. Har’tovh Kee offers the Drow an alliance. Morass free the prisoners of Lachstein. 30 - Who We Want to Be Morass leave Lachstein with uneasy allies in tow. Ridqek has a vision of Moon. Resistance heads back to Tír Annouhns. Drow prepare for war. 31 - The Crimson Tide The Drow sack Barge Town and sink Hope’s End. Teft and Lhoris have old enemies killed in cold blood. CHAPTER 7: CRUSADE OF THE DAMNED 32 - Crusade of the Damned ''' The Resistance defeats Rosencrantz. '''33 - Remnants of Realms The Resistance fights a dragon, and follows Prince Auburn into the heart of Tír Annouhns. 34 - Frozen Bones Morass journey south, arrive in Honour. Recruits Serval Locke and decides to sneak into The Domed City. 35 - The Coterie of Prince Auburn Resistance has a vision: Prince Auburn's Coterie slaughter the Fey to meet the Creator. Auburn is turned into Gyevroo. His coterie loosed on the world of Daevenfell. 36 - The Cost of Victory Resistance returns to a Woodrope under siege. Lets Commandant Harrion in to parlay the terms for a joint war against Ycaron. Drow prepare to invade Bastion. Morass travel south. 37 - Seeds of War Resistance and March alliance is cemented. Myrtha is revealed to be the cursed Yllaria, and healed. Drow moves to intercept Citadel reinforcements. Morass travel south more. 38 - The March Har'tovh Kee massacres March civilians with help of Drow. Ycaron has change of heart, and accepts a Resistance alliance against Kee. 39 - He Came from the South The Resistance and the Drow combine forces to defeat Har'tovh Kee, claiming his powerful ship as bounty. CHAPTER 8: APOTHEOSIS 40 - Apotheosis Strange magic causes Lhoris and Kaul to kill Lilgo and Pam. Ulur is killed upon first sight of The Domed City. Edith and Ycaron strike a deal. 41 - The Survivor's Burden Edith is taken hostage. Ycaron and Yllaria reunited. Ridqeck starts fixing Kee's Ship. Marriage of Jess and Valtzmar. 42 - Advent of Darkness Quotation forthcoming 43 - Battle of the Southern Wastes Not yet played